A Trip ,Never Forgotten
by SexyBite112
Summary: When Claire recieves a phone call, from her sister Missy, she is invited to her house...In California. But Ever since Missy's phone call, she's never been the same. How does she know Amelie, Michael,Eve and most importantly, How does she know Shane!
1. Chapter 1

**A Trip, Never Forgotten!**

**Claire was sitting in the living room with Shane and Eve. Michael was at the blood bank. He hadn't eat since last month. No one knew if he had fed on passing humans. Shane starting setting up his xBox whilst he was arguing with Eve.**

"**Collins! You mind ? I'm trying to watch Buffy. I need new tips." Eve said smiling.**

**He never turned around but flipped her off from behind his back with both middle fingers.**

**He grabbed his game controller and changed the channel to his.**

"**Claire ?" **

"**Yes" Claire said smiling.**

**Eve rolled her eyes and slouched on the couch folding her arms.**

**Claire started to laugh and took Shane's game controller. Claire sighed and stood up, and done a silly dance,**

"**C'mon Shane. C'mon, Come get the controller. C'mon boy" Claire said doing a fake baby accent. And waggled it in front of him. He was about to stand up when Claire pushed him back down and started running around the couch. Shane caught her when she was in front of him again and pulled her down on top of him by her waist.**

"**No no no no" Claire pouted.**

"**Yes!" Shane protested.**

**Claire pouted and he took her in a warm kiss.**

"**Emmm, Ok when Michael gets in I am going to f-"**

**Shane covered Claire's ears. He was still being a protective jerk.**

**One more thing she loved about him.**

"**Shane baby really ?"**

"**Sorry, habit…."**

"**Yeah I know."**

**Claire was about to kiss him again when the phone rang. She reached around his muscular waist and read the phone.**

**The caller ID said Unknown Caller.**

**Claire showed Shane and he shrugged, I did too and answered it.**

"**Hello, Glass House. Claire speaking."**

"**Claire. Claire Danvers ?"**

"**Speaking"**

"**Claire, it's Missy. You're sister."**

"**Oh my god Missy! NO WAY!"**

"**Yes way! I thought you had passed away years ago."**

"**Well thanks…"**

"**Ahaha, Same old Claire Bear."**

"**You call me Claire Bear ? So does my boy..uhh friends."**

"**You were going to say boyfriend! Weren't you! Yes I knew it!"**

"**Why is that a bad thing that I have a boyfriend ?"**

"**Who is it ?"**

"**Why?"**

"**I'm your sister bitch, tell me!"**

"**Okay one. I am not a bitch. Well I can be, but yeah y'know."**

"**Who the fuck is it!" Missy yelled.**

"**Alright Alright! His name's Shane."**

"**Collins ?"**

"**Uhhh yeah."**

**Claire said looking at Shane with an angry look.**

"**Okay, so umm you live in Morganville right ? I have worked out something with Amelie and you Shane, Eve and Michael can all come to California! Your plane leaves tomorrow at five pm. See you then. Love you sis!"**

"**But!"**

**Missy had already hung up.**

**Claire put the phone back on the stand and sat off of Shane's lap.**

"**What ?" He asked.**

"**Good news. Or in my occasion bad news."**

"**Bad.."**

"**You dated my sister."**

"**What ?"**

"**Missy."**

"**I never dated anyone called Missy."**

"**Right"**

"**I swear Claire!**

**It's usually only girls starting with L."**

"**I am a C."**

"**Yo babe. I'm sure your bra size is Tripple C." Eve said.**

"**Eve shut up"**

"**Sorry!"**

"**I'm sorry Eve."**

"**K"**

"**Shane, when did you date Missy?"**

"**I never did Claire. I didn't even know you had a sister!"**

"**Hey do you mean Missy Danvers ?" Eve asked.**

**Claire gave her, her best duuh look.**

"**Here's a picture," Claire took her phone out of her pocket and found a picture of Missy.**

**She had green eyes, blonde hair, and was so skinny. She looked like a Monica clone, but with a more generous chest(Means her breasts are massive).**

**Claire showed Eve the picture.**

"**Yes, Yes that's her! Oh my god. Fuck!"**

"**Missing something here ?"Claire said.**

"**What no, no. Nothing I'm fine just uhh…memories. That's all hahaha funny funny little memories" Eve said through clenched teeth.**

"**Okay good news is that we all get to fly out to California tomorrow, our plane leaves at 5. And she seemed ecstatic that you were going Shane. And Eve, and Michael… Does she know you's ?"**

"**I have never met her" Shane said.**

"**Yes you have dippshit. You just don't remember her." Eve said.**

"**So you's did date ?" Claire asked.**

"**No honey, they never dated. Just, uhh personal things that's all. Nothing you need to be worrying about. Now if you will excuse me, I have to pack." **

**Eve padded up the stairs and screamed as she walked into her room. She shouted down it was just Michael.**

"**Shane, I'm sorry I didn't.. I'm…." Claire sighed.**

"**Sorry, I always accuse you of things I'm so stupid."**

"**Wow wow wow! Back up! Why the fuck would you be stupid. Your smarter than anyone that I know."**

"**Sorry. Habit."**

"**Let's get packing." Claire said and took his hands.**

**He allowed himself to be pulled.**

**They parted ways, Shane went to his room and Claire went to hers. When Claire was just unzipping her suitcase Shane came in.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Can't I come in without your permission ?"**

"**Depends"**

"**Hmmmm… Can I change that thought ?"**

"**Doubt it"**

"**We'll see"**

**Shane took her waist and tilted her chin up. He kissed her slowly. It turned out as a peck, but it grew into something deeper. More urgent, more warm, more..hungry.**

**Shane lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed Claire up until her back was against the wall. **

**Claire's hands were wrapped in his fluffy, gorgeous hair as he kissed her more.**

**She was moaning loudly. As was Shane. Claire found it cute that she found someone who could actually love her. Shane lifted her up again and put sat her on the bed. He was hovering above her before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. (How do they breath! This question haunts me) Shane broke away as Claire was trying to get Shane's top off. His warm hands ran smoothly across her curves. Adoring them. His hands stopped at her breasts, lingering there.**

**He broke away from the kiss, obviously regretting it.**

"**Sorry. But not here babe."**

"**But Shaaaaane baby! I am eighteen. Your nineteen. Soon to be twenty…"**

"**Please, don't go there baby. I love you. You know that. But you need to pack, I will help."**

"**Okay I need a shower first."**

"**Come With?"**

"**Fine."**

**Shane crawled off her and she wriggled off the bed. She grabbed two towels from the cupboard door, and headed for the shower.**

**She un stripped behind her towels. Clearly embarrassed of her body.**

"**Claire baby. No need to hide. I won't look. Promise. I love you member'"**

"**Okay…"**

**Claire turned on the shower and stepped in. Shane stepped in after he. Keeping his word, and not looking in her places. He has seen her ass, and breasts. But nothing else really.**

**From the Truth R Dare game she has almost a year ago was enough experience of hilarity and nudity(If you haven't read the story,please read now. Truth Or Dare, Morganville Style ^.^).**

**Shane washed her hair for her and she washed his. He bent down so she could reach, but his eyes never left hers. **

**Claire stepped out of the shower first, grabbing her towel and wrapping herself in it. **

**Shane grabbed her, with only a loose towel on his lower half. Showing his amazing abs, and biceps. **

**Shane kissed her again, more hungry.**

"**I love you babe. And I won't look if you don't want me to, but you're beautiful. Don't deny it babe."**

"**It's just that, you have been in loads of relationships, had the sex, had the dates. Whereas you're my first everything."**

"**Claire, Those were pity dates. I mean, I was willing to let them go, but you no I can't let you go. If you left me I would kill myself. Literally. I love you so much."**

"**But, I'm a virgin, I don't have the first clue what to do!" Claire burst out crying.**

"**Would you believe me if I told you I was too ?"**

**Claire looked up at him.**

"**What ?"**

"**Everyone thinks I have had the sex and all that, just cos' I smell like a girl or beer doesn't mean I have had an affair with them. The only girl I smell like is Eve. And now, you and Eve, But mostly you. If you get what I'm trying to say…"**

"**You smell wonderful. Hot, spicy, cute, sexy, everything. And the smell of Eve(vanilla) defo' suits you….Kidding." Claire smiled fully, which made her towel drop a bit. Shane caught it and only paid attention to the towel. Once he had neatly fastened it, Claire undone it and dropped the towel. She blushed a bit, but because he loved her, she loved him.**

"**Claire, you don't have to-"**

**He was cut off by one of Claire's silent kisses, but was full of love.**

**Shane picked her up, wrapped her in her towel and took her to bed.**

**Normally he would have dressed her in her PJ's, But he would wait until she was comfortable, and then. THEN his fun would start.**

**OKAY So I made Shane a virgin, How fucking cute is that!**

**Btw I am not like good at any romance hings, I'm only 12. SexyBite112!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Claire woke up in a warm embrace. She was in her underwear. **

_**What the fuck did I do last night ?**_** Claire thought to herself. **

**Shane was still lightly snoring, not noticing that Claire had woken up.**

**She slowly removed his arms from around her waist, and slid out of bed.**

**She looked at the clock. 13:01pm. Fuck! Claire knew she was in a break but she had to leave for her flight. And she had set the alarm for 9. She looked at Shane still asleep.**

"**Oh Shane," Claire whispered quietly. Claire realised she had showered last night, so she honestly never needed one. Claire opened and shut the door slightly after putting on one of Shane's slack T's. She padded down the stairs two at a time trying to be quiet. Eve was asleep on the couch, snuggled in with Michael asleep too. **

"**You awake Michael" She whispered.**

"**Yeah, why ?"**

"**Just wondering you and taloolabell want breakfast ?"**

"**Naah, I got a bottle here, save Eve some."**

"**K"**

**Claire went into the kitchen got out a pan and three small plates. She got out a knife, butter, square sausages, eggs and some bread. She made two pieces filled with eggs and square sausage for Shane, Scrambled egg and sausages for Eve, and for herself. Two potato scones. Once she had finished hers, she grabbed three cokes. Eve was awake and I handed her hers and one can of coke.**

"**Thanks CB"**

"**Anytime. And hey, we need to leave for the airport soon."**

"**We know CB go have some fun with Shane."**

**Claire blushed at that and went back upstairs to her room. Once she was inside she sat Shane's food and the coke's on the dresser, and slipped in next to him.**

"**You do know I am awake baby right ?"He asked.**

"**Well, I uhh, right, I knew that. I made you breakfast babes."**

"**Why thank you darling wife."**

"**I am not your wife yet Shane."**

"**Soon to be"**

"**Watevs"**

**Claire got out of bed and got Shane's breakfast. He munched it up, and gulped back his coke.**

"**Best breakfast ever babe."**

"**Why thank you darling husband"**

**He mocked gasped.**

"**I am not your husband yet Claire."**

"**Oh shut up"**

"**Bite me"**

**Claire took his finger and bit it playfully.**

"**Ouch" Shane said pouting.**

"**Awwwh has baby got a booboo " Claire put on her best sad face.**

**Shane pouted and she couldn't resist. She grabbed his face almost chewed it off. She added her tougne into the kiss, and grabbed his hair.**

**Shane broke the kiss.**

"**Hey, I'm not going anywhere….save it for you're birthday. I got something fun planned." Shane winked and waggled his eye brows.**

"**Can't wait baby…" Claire said, taking him in a slow, sweet kiss.**

**He let her hands roam ALL of his body, causing him to jump as her nails trailed along the front of his boxers. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. **

**Claire POV (Sorry had to do a POV)**

**Shane was pulling me closer to him. I was feeling his body, and he let me. My hands slid down his front getting lower and lower. I started playing with the elastic of his boxers and running my nails just under his boxers. Not far enough for physical contact. Just a tease. He was slightly grinding into me, I could feel his massive bulge rubbing against my thy. I needed him, so so so much. I began teasing him more. I slid my hand in further nipping the top of his you know what. Thank god we're under covers, or this would have been embarrassing if Michael or worse Eve walked in.**

**After nipping his you know what I soothed it so the nipping went away. **

**He actually let me go this far, he never tried to stop. Does that mean that he was ready, as much as I thought I was. If he was a virgin, which I doubt. I would pleasure him. Eve had gave me a few tips. She had showed me something called a vibrator she stole from Kim, and she teased Michael with it. Then again, there were red fluffy cuffs and whips next to her bed. Maybe I could borrow them… **

**Anyway Eve showed me what to do with the vibrator thing, then told me to do it. She said Shane would love it. The vibrator thing was massive, and I wondered. Was Shane big ? I had never properly seen a guy you know what so yeah… I wonder…**

**Claire took her hand out of the top of his boxers and rolled on top of him. She broke away the kiss and stared at him. She smiled and he smiled back.**

"**I love you Shane."**

"**I love you more Claire"**

"**Do not"**

"**Do too"**

"**Do not"**

"**Do too"**

"**Do not"**

"**Do too"**

"**Whatever honey"**

"**Hey! I call Shane honey, you're job is to call him sexy CB," Said Eve.**

**Claire sat up so she could see she was just sitting on top of him, clothes still on, kinda. If you accept and extremely baggy shirt with underwear clothes, that is.**

"**Okay CB when I said have fun, I never meant sex."**

"**We aren't having sex Evey Pop, I was just teasing, that's all." Claire said.**

"**Yeah yeah. Oh and By the way. NEVER call me evey pop again."**

"**Okay don't say I am having sex when I'm not and we got a deal." Claire said smiling.**

**Claire looked at the clock and it said 2:00pm. **

**Eve could see her shocked expression.**

"**Yeah CB You were "pleasuring" Shane for a while. We are leaving in ten. Get dressed."**

"**K"**

**And Eve walked out closing the door behind her.**

"**So you getting dressed in here ?" Claire asked Shane.**

"**If you want me too."**

"**Don't mind baby."**

**Claire kissed him lightly then got off him to get changed. Shane was right behind her. **

"**Can I pick out your outfit ?" Shane asked wrapping his arms around her small waist, swaying her. He rested his head on her small shoulder, nibbling her ear.**

"**Won't be anything inappropriate Claire, promise" he said**

"**Ok."**

"**Close your eyes." **

**And she did. She could still feel Shane moving around her. **

"**No peeking. And when it come to underwear you can-"**

"**No Shane, you can look. I don't mind…"**

"**Okay."**

**Shane took his took off, realising it was his. He chuckled at that but quiet enough so Claire wouldn't hear. **

"**What's so funny ?"**

"**You're wearing my top babe."**

"**Oh yeah, sorry"**

"**It's cute."**

**Claire blushed at that. **

**I went into her drawer and took out a black laced bra with matching underwear. As I took those out , there were two condom packets. He looked at Claire, she still had her eyes shut facing the wall.**

"**Shane ?"**

"**Yeah sorry just picking underwear."**

"**Oh um…did you find anything unusual ?"**

"**If you mean condoms yeah."**

"**Oh about that…."**

"**Don't worry babey. Don't be embarrassed"**

"**Okay" Claire sighed.**

**Shane undone that back of her bra in a flash. But held it on.**

"**Are you sure ?"**

"**Positive,"**

**Shane let it drop and so did Claire. She never tried to hide herself, she just blushed a tomato red. Shane took the laced black and pink bowed bra and put it on. Slowly roaming his hands over her chest. **

**He slid her bottom half off and slid the new ones on, kissing her thys'. **

**He got a pair of jeggins and slid them on over her smooth, petite legs.**

**He brought out a short grey flowered dress and slid it over her. It had a V shape going down the middle, showing off a line from her gorgeous breasts. Claire was wearing no socks, and she didn't need them. Shane got a pair of grey sparkly flats with small, white flowers on the ends.**

**Shane undone her hair from her bobble and brushed it back into a high pony tail. He curled the ends with his fingers to give it a kink,**

"**You can open you eyes baby." Shane said**

**Claire did. She looked down and gasped. She spun around and jumped into Shane's arms.**

"**I love it Shane babey."**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

"**My turn." **

**Claire jumped down from his arms and took of his boxers…**

"**OH MY GOD CLAIRE!" Shane yelled….**

**XD LOL**

**Okay so I will explain what happened there AFTER the story ****J**** ;) oooh am Meaaaaaaaaan ! :D! **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**PLEASE PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3,**

**We were sitting in our seats on the aeroplane. We'll not even an aeroplane. Missy had got us our own private 1st**** Class jet. Shane and Claire had one side. Michael and Eve had the other. Claire kept trying to tell Eve what she done to Shane this morning. Eve would be proud…. But she already dragged Michael over the back of the jet, which obviously meant that was their side of the jet…**

**Eve's POV**

**I pushed Michael down onto the couch from our side of the jet. I locked the doors, making sure no-one would interupt out "special" time.**

"**Eve, what are you doing ? I have a sex rule remember that babe. I get let off next week."**

"**Who said anything about sex ?"**

"**Uhh, isn't it obvious ?"**

"**Hmm, I'm not naked am I ? "**

"**Yet" Michael mumbled.**

"**That's my boy."**

**Michael had a devilish smile and grabbed me by my collar. Our lips were inches apart before he crushed his on mine. I jumped on to his lap, unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his perfect pale chest. My hands were in his hair, tightening the grip, as fireworks were exploding in my mouth. My eyes flew open as his hands roamed to my ass, lingering there, grabbing here and rubbing there. He took me by my waist and lay me down. He slowly took my top off, leaving me with just my bra on. It only covered my nipples right enough. But that's my fault. I done this purposely…**

**He unzipped my skirt from the side and tore it off with my tights. My underwear just stayed on enough to hide my lower half. Although, it was a thong, so he had all the time he wanted with my ass.**

**He unzipped his jeans and threw them off. **

"**You know, I don't care anymore." Michael said, and flipped me over.**

**He did it to me doggy style…**

**Claire and Shane were looking at each other wide eyed, listening to Eve and Michael's moans.**

"**Well, Ummm I guess this is why Missy ordered separate rooms" Claire said.**

"**I know baby. They have sex whenever they get the chance to. Michael's not off his rule thing, so he's doing it to her doggy style."**

"**Doggy style ?" Claire asked.**

"**When you, uhh y'know a girl from behind."**

"**Oh ….OH! Now I get it." Claire shivered at that, she wondered what it was like,she'd never had the experience.**

"**Want to play a game ?"**

"**Okay, I don't know if I should be freaked out by that babe. Isn't that what Saw says before he murders you?"**

"**Shane Anthony Collins! (Made the Anthony bit up) Do you honestly think I would murder my own husband ! " Claire done a massive O with her mouth. Practically opened it wide.**

**Shane walked towards her and licked her nose. **

"**That depends baby,"**

"**Hmmm care to explain ?"**

"**Nope, cos' I have no idea myself!" Claire and Shane burst out laughing. Followed by an '**_**Oh Michael!' **_**Claire and Shane laughed even harder. Clutching their sides. They fell onto the floor facing each other, and their laughter died down. Shan's eyes were sparkling, as he watched her.**

"**You're so beautiful Claire Bear."**

**Claire blushed as he took hair out of her eyes, and brushed it behind her ear.**

"**Thank you."**

"**Any time beautiful."**

**She kissed him slowly. She watched him as he kissed her back. He was beautiful. Her life was finally perfect. Apart from the loss of her parents.**

**Claire broke away.**

"**Shane, I have to tell you something."**

"**Yes beautiful."**

"**You know how I am like small, and like petite etc."**

"**I love the size that you are babe."**

"**Thanks but, there's a reason for that. I should've told you long ago. Remember you were talking to Eve when I first came here ?"**

"**Uhhh lemme think.."**

_**Flashback.**_

"_**She's to skinny for my liking. I'll stick to girls with meat on them." Shane said,**_

"_**Well, get to know Claire honey. Maybe you'll be happy together." Eve said.**_

**Reality.**

"**Oh yeah I remember now…" Shane trailed off.**

"**The only reason I was so skinny was, because my parents died that night in a house fire. My dad has a weak heart, and my mother has been legally dead for seven minutes. But when I lost them..I just…..I became anorexic. I kept a diary. I never eat anything, I missed class, and one day. I collapsed right in the middle of my house. I don't exactly know who saved me. But I am grateful for them. And….now that I have you, Michael and Eve. I have gained weight. I almost feel like I have a family again…"**

**Shane was crying. When he cried, Claire couldn't help but cry with him.**

"**Why are you crying ?" Claire asked.**

"**I have been through the same. I was an anorexic male, My sister, Alyssa died when she was twelve in a house fire. Vampires killed my mother and **

**My dad is a drunken ass,"**

"**Oh Shane, I am so so sorry."**

"**As am I. I am sorry babe. I never meant it, like the skinny thing…you're…."**

**Shane trailed off crying harder.**

"**You're everything I have ever wanted. And you're all mine. I hope nothing will change that baby."**

"**Oh Shane. I love you so much!" Claire grabbed him in a hug**

"**I love you too CB"**

**As they cried in each others embrace, they told each other about their anorexic experience. It was sad but, at least they have each other. That's a good thing…right ?**

**There was a silence, an akward one. Michael and Eve had stopped, and Shane and Claire were just sitting in silence. When Shane broke it.**

"**About this morning…." He began.**

**Claire froze on the spot. She forgot about his pleasuring she gave him this morning.**

"**Uhhhh, I don't remember.. Haha" Claire said, trying to hide the fact that she was embarrassed.**

"**Eve ?" Shane asked.**

"**Sortaa. Ok. Yeah."**

"**Don't worry baby, I have been through the same. Michael taught me all I need to know. I'm sure Eve did too ?"**

**Claire's cheeks were beet red.**

"**Can we talk about anything, but this ?" Claire asked.**

"**Okay. Just in time, planes about to land. C'mon"**

**Shane took Claire's hands and threw her over his shoulders so she could get the bags. At that moment Shane lost his balance and they tumbled over, with Shane breaking Claire's fall. They were laughing and Michael and Eve stepped through.**

"**Claire, what did I tell you about sex on a jet ?" Eve said,**

"**Speak for yourself Evey Pop, At least I don't shout an Oh Michael, everywhere I go."**

"**Claire, you don't know how gay that sounds, and two he is my boyfriend, and three your husband..is Shane. So you will be shouting an Oh Shane soon enough"**

**Claire started laughing again as he got up and helped Shane up.**

"**C'mon Evey Pop!"**

"**Claire, stop calling me that."**

"**Ok but bit of advice, your tops inside out."**

**Eve looked down and went behind Michael. She threw her top over Michaels shoulder and put on a red one from her suitcase.**

"**Better ?"**

"**Uhhh I guess ?"**

**They all linked arms and started to walk into California airport. (Well a jet one kinda thing, I don't know! XD )**

**Randomly Claire started singing,**

'_**We're off to see Missy. The bichiest sister of em' all.'**_

**Everyone just looked at Claire.**

"**What!" She yelled.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Hey, We have reserved rooms in that hotel right over there. We get to go see Missy the day after tomorrow. She says she had people to call, and people to see and all that shit."**

"**Okay. And **_**tut tut" **_**Eve said wagging her finger in front of Claire**

"**Language missy,"**

"**Again, speak for yourself Eve."**

"**Watevs."**

**Claire flipped her off when she turned her back, forgetting Shane was behind her.**

"**You ever do that to me babe, I'll bite that little finger off."**

"**I've already bit one of your fingers…" Claire said looking down towards Shane's zipper.**

"***Cough* Ummm…." Shane said,**

"**Ssssh baby. I will never speak of it. If….you don't want me to."**

**Claire said smiling. **

"**I'd prefer it if you didn't mention this to Eve or Michael or like anyone. Our little secret ?"**

"***humph* Okay." Claire said with a goofey voice.**

**They walked together hand in hand over to the hotel. Shane carried the bags over his shoulder, and eventually slid his free hand around Claire's waist.**

**AT THE HOTEL.**

**Eve and Michael ran into their room and slammed the door. Claire decided, What The Hell ? If they can, we can. Claire took the bags, ran into their room and dumped them as soon as se stepped in. The room was massive,it was gold and red, with chandaleirs, and bed side tables,rugs,bathrooms,towels,and cups of tea,coffee, and candles. **

**They were all lit, and they were beautifully arranged gold, white and red. Claire grabbed Shane's hand and dragged him into the room. She shut the door and locked it.**

"**Just me and you baby. No body else." Claire smiled a devilish smile.**

"**I don't think we should do it just yet."**

"**I don't mean that that. Just touching ,feeling, kissing. Y'know that sorta thing."**

**That gained Shane a smile. He kicked the suitcases out of the way, and took one large step towards her. Claire was leaning against the bed post.**

**His nose was inches away from hers, and his breath was warm and sweet.**

**He was staring down at her with those big, beautiful, brown eyes.**

**His hands were cupped round her small waist and he brought her closer to him. **

"**I love you" Shane said.**

"**I love you too" **

"**So, what have you got planned for tonight?" Shane asked.**

"**Movie, Popcorn, snuggled in bed, and with my hubby."**

"**Sounds good."**

**Shane and Claire bought some popcorn and a movie. They bought the movie 'The Notebook' from 2004. They both knew that it was an old cliché movie , but it was so romantic. The TV was right in-front of the double bed. It was a plasma, 50 inch TV. It was massive, surrounded with gold and chrome.**

**Claire and Shane slipped into bed in their undies.**

**Claire took her hair out and let it fall to her shoulders. Shane twirled it in his fingers whilst looking at her. Romantic music was playing in the background. And it was one of those moments where you wanted to say something, but you couldn't because it would ruin the moment.**

**Claire turned to face him as the night died down.**

"**Can you believe we are in California ?"Claire asked Shane**

"**No baby. You ?"**

"**No. Amelie never even phoned to see that we were going." After Claire said that she froze. And sat up.**

"**Wait, what if Missy never talked to Amelie. And we ran away to California without her permission. Oh my god! Wait…..it shouldn't of been that easy…" Claire trailed off.**

"**Don't think about that. Let's enjoy it while we can. We have a free day tomorrow. Want to go to the beach ?"**

"**Anywhere with you is perfect." Claire relaxed a bit more and flopped back down beside Shane.**

**She snuggled closer to him, kissing his chest.**

**Shane lifted her chin up and leaned in. He Didn't kiss her though.**

"**If you keep doing that, You'll ruin your birthday present and you'll get It now. Is that what you want beautiful."**

**Claire stopped and looked up at him. God, he was stunning!**

**His perfect hair, that fell over his beautiful mud-pie brown eyes. And his shaped muscular cheek bones, and his lips. Oh those rosy red lips. She could kiss them all day. Claire never noticed she was staring at them until Shane said,**

"**You like what you see ?"**

**Claire came out of her trance and looked up at him.**

"**Course I do baby. Your just so perfect. I love you for that."**

"**That all you love me for "**

"**Not telling."**

**She kissed his nose and trailed down to his lips. Just a peck, nothing much. Until Shane deepened it. He pulled her closer and eventually, pulled her on top of him. Claire wasn't use to this sort of thing, like kissing a guy while laying on top on him.**

**She grabbed his neck not to hard, crushing her lips on his harder. He grabbed her waist, bringing her further down on him. Claire felt his bulge again on her thy. Claire broke away**

"**I see what I do to you" Claire said.**

"**I'm not even half way there babe."**

**Claire's smile widened and leaned down on him.**

"**Good to know" **

**Claire could smell the sweet spicy smells from Shane. She could feel his abs heating up and she kissed them. She made her way back up to his lips, red and rosy. There was a knock at the door and it flew open. Claire stumbled off of Shane onto the floor. Her legs in kicking motions. Shane, and a girls voice was laughing. A girl that wasn't Eve. **

"**Hello Claire. Shane. Nice to see you again. Uptoo sis ?" Missy said.**

**Claire grabbed the bed sheets and pulled herself up. She blew a piece of her hair out of the way.**

'**Okay, I am in my undies, Shane is under the covers. Yeah it looks like we're having sex but no. I am not! So don't even go there ok!" **

**Claire grabbed one of Shane's shirts and flung it on.**

"**Ahahhah, same old Claire. And Don't worry babe. I wouldn't accuse you of having sex with Shane" Missy stared at Shane as the covers were at his chin, he had his arms behind his head. And his eyes closed.**

"**Don't pretend your sleeping Shane. You've tried that one on me." Missy said.**

**Claire felt a shoot of jealousy pierce through her.**

"**So you's did date! I knew it. You lied to me Shane."**

**Shane sat up and looked at Claire.**

"**No Claire, we didn't. I don't even remember her."**

"**HAH! Right Shane! Of course you remember who I am. You're just being your self again. Being a fucking ass!" Missy said.**

"**Shut up bitch!"**

"**So you do know her!" Claire yelled.**

"**No! I, It's complicated OK?"**

"**That's always your excuse Shane!"**

"**Claire please-"**

"**Whatever Shane!"**

**Claire ripped off Shane's shirt and pulled on her jeans, and a plain top.**

**She got her bags and ran out the room.**

**Eve stopped her in the middle of the room.**

"**Woah woah woah! Where do you think you are going hun ?"**

"**I'm going home!"**

"**Why ?"**

"**Shane lied to me! He dated Missy and denied it!"**

"**Honey, they never dated. Missy dated uhhh…"**

"**Who ?"**

"**Frank."**

**Claire's jaw dropped.**

"**She said she is nineteen."**

"**No honey, Missy is twenty four."**

**Claire's eyes were anime wide.**

"**I've done it again, Walked out on him. When I misunderstood. Thank you Eve."**

"**Any time, now go win him back."**

**Claire smiled and dropped her bags. She knocked on the door and stepped in,**

"**Shane…."**

**Claire almost screamed at Missy. She was holding Shane up against the wall, trying to kiss him. Shane was just an inch taller than her, so he could avoid it. **

"**You fucking bitch! Get away from him!" Claire yelled.**

**Claire yanked Missy's hair, dragging her away from Shane and threw her on the floor. She went on top of her punching as hard as she could with all her might. Her nose had started bleeding. Missy brought her hands to Claire's throat and squeezed. She screamed as loud as she could whilst she was being chocked. Michael came running in with Eve. Eve grabbed Missy's hair and hit her head off of her foot. Her eyes fluttered closed and she let go of her throat. Claire clutched her throat, rubbing at it to sooth away the pain,**

"**Shane ?" She croaked.**

**She never got an answer. She looked his way and he was lying on the floor. Red liquid everywhere.**

"**Oh my god! That bitch! I will fucking kill her! THAT SLUTTY BITCH!"**

**Claire yelled.**

**She jumped on top of her again and started punching. She brought out her army knife from her jeans pocket and almost stabbed it through her heart when Michael stopped her.**

"**He's not dead Claire. He is just in shock. Missy bit him"**

**Claire looked at Michael.**

"**You mean, bit bit him like." She mimed fangs. Michael elongated his fangs and done a demonstration on his hand, and folded them back up.**

"**No no no. Shane baby, I done it again, I am so stupid. I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me I need you. I love you so much! Please Shane"**

**Claire was almost crying on his rib cage when he rolled over.**

"**I wouldn't leave you. Never." Shane said,**

"**Oh Shane." Claire started crying on his chest, and he put his arms around hers.**

"**Eve can you get some towels ?" Claire asked,**

"**Sure thing."**

**Claire grabbed a couple of old T-shirts from her drawer and stuffed them under Shane's head.**

"**You're going to be OK baby."**

"**CLAIRE!-" Shane yelled.**

**That was the last thing Claire heard until she blacked out. Shane's sweet voice…**


End file.
